pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Lucky Collar
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and Little Hootie | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 16, 2016 January 22, 2016 April 14, 2016 April 26, 2016 May 9, 2016 May 25, 2016 October 23, 2016 | writer = Alex Ganetakos | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Soccer Game" | next = "Pups Save Alex's Mini-Patrol"}} "Pups Save a Lucky Collar" is the second segment of the 3rd episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Marshall wins a new collar and takes unnecessary risks because he believes the collar is lucky. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Jake (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Farmer Al (cameo) *Precious' owner (cameo) *Julius Goodway (cameo) *Julia Goodway (cameo) *Little Hootie The pups are participating in a race, but Marshall worries he won't win because he has the worst luck. In the end, Marshall is able to win the race, and receives the prize of a shiny new collar to wear, which appears to bring him good luck as it saves him from being hit with one of Mr. Porter's mini-pies. Elsewhere, Cap'n Turbot is owl-checking, with his next owl being Chase's pal, Little Hootie, who appears to be on his own now instead of with his mother. Unfortunately, Little Hootie has a sprained wing, and the branch his nest is on is breaking from strong winds. The captain immediately calls Ryder to let him know, and Ryder summons the pups. After Marshall's good luck seems to continue as he has a nice, soft landing in the elevator, the team head topside and get their orders: Rocky will come to try and mend the branch, while Marshall will bring his ladder to help get Little Hootie down. The team deploys and head off to save Hootie. When the team arrives, Ryder has Marshall send Rocky up to mend the branch, but a strong wind forces Marshall to go to Hootie's aid while Rocky ends up falling down the ladder instead, which Marshall credits to his collar again. However, Marshall's added weight puts more stress on the branch, threatening to send Marshall and Hootie into the river below. Ryder calls Chase and requests his assistance, while Rocky uses a rake to support the branch, allowing Marshall to retrieve Hootie in his fireman's helmet. Chase arrives soon after, but just when Marshall and Hootie look to be safe, Marshall slips, forcing Chase to use his zipline to lay a branch down to cause Marshall to bounce to safety on the other side. As Marshall realizes he needs to find another way back across, Ryder calls Zuma to assist if Marshall and Hootie fall into the water. As Marshall looks for another way back across, a bug buzzes around the back of his collar, which Hootie attempts to peck at, resulting in Hootie accidentally hitting the button to detach Marshall's new collar and cause it to bounce off onto a small rock cliff over the river. As Marshall attempts to retrieve it, Rocky finds a spare wooden board to bridge the gap so Ryder, Turbot and the pups can come to Marshall's aid. As they try to help Marshall up, Marshall does not realize that Chase had been there for some time as he thought all his good luck was from his new collar. Soon, the cliff crumbles, but Zuma arrives just in time to catch Marshall, who then uses his helmet to catch Hootie and his collar. Afterwards, when Zuma mentions how it must be Marshall's collar again that saved him, Marshall realizes it was not his new collar, but his friends that made him so lucky. Back at Mr. Porter's restaurant, the pups dig into more of his mini-pies, but Marshall gets the hiccups and bumps into the watermelon stand, which causes the watermelons to fall out, and him to ride one of them around before crashing and having the melon splatter on his head. However, Marshall is okay, giving everyone a good laugh to end the episode. *Mend the tree branch that Hootie is stuck on. *Use his ladder to climb up and get Hootie. *Bring his zipline in case extra help is needed. *Drive through the trench to catch Marshall and Little Hootie should they fall. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol The Lost Tooth & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Lost Tooth|''The Lost Tooth'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Lucky Collar's Pages Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Little Hootie needs rescuing Category:Marshall needs rescuing Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Little Hootie is on the title card Category:Written by Alex Ganetakos (S3) Category:2016 Episodes